Falling
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Someone alters the events in Centennial Charmed and it wasn't Cole. Who's the woman that saves him from certain death?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Falling  
  
Summary: Takes place in Centennial Charmed just when The Charmed Ones are about to vanquish Cole but someone is going to stop it. Do you know who?  
  
_**But we're meant to be were his final words, or as we thought. As the potion flew in mid air he saw the glee in Paige's eyes, the satisfaction in Phoebe's eyes and the emptiness in Piper's eyes. He expected pain in that moment and not just the physical pain but the emotional pain.  
  
This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This reality was supposed to be different, but that bitch Paige had to come and ruin it all. Oh how he hated her so much. He hated all of them and especially Phoebe. She wasn't worth it. If anything she was worse in this reality.  
  
How he could ever love her was lost in his heart. The heart that was slowly breaking in pieces. Was he dead had the potion hit him that the pain of heartbreak kept him from feeling it.  
  
He heard screaming and arguing. He opened his eyes and saw a fireball coming his way. Too late it had hit him and he went flying. He hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. Damn that hurt. He let himself fall into the comforting darkness and wish he could die the only one who could have did that was Phoebe.  
  
He hated that name it was chewing broken glass to say that name. It was like sticking nails in your head just to think it.  
  
He heard someone telling him that he will be okay.  
  
"Take them to the basement and chain them" she ordered coldly.  
  
He couldn't make out the voice.  
  
"And get the healer he's bleeding" she barked.  
  
More shouting before it ended. He felt a sharp pain behind his head and his chest was hurting badly also.  
  
Die he mentally screamed at himself. Just die.  
  
He promised to whoever was listening that if he died he would let the beast devour him. He promised. There was nothing to live for anyway. He officially hated Phoebe, especially when she told him in the basement that she felt nothing when he "died" and she wouldn't. The memories came rushing back and he squeezed his eyes shut as if that was to make it go away.  
  
He felt cool now and someone was sitting him up and taking off his shirt.  
  
"Careful" said the woman. "The healer is busy with The Source so staunch the bleeding"  
  
He was laid back down.  
  
"Are the sisters contained in the basement?" asked the woman.  
  
"Yes they are" said a man.  
  
Then Cole heard a door close.  
  
"About damn time" said the woman. "He's barely breathing"  
  
"Well I'm here now" said the healer disgustedly.  
  
"You'll show respect" said the woman. "Remember The Source favors me"  
  
Cole felt someone pouring something over his wounds and he screamed.  
  
"Hold him down!" cried the healer.  
  
He felt hands holding him down. The potion burned. He remembered what it was like now the healer poured another one and this one was cool and was supposed to seal the wound. The hands pulled away.  
  
"His head is fine I stitched and bandaged it" said the woman. "I'll be back soon I will pay a visit to the intruders in the basement"  
  
Hours later  
  
Cole woke up slowly. He couldn't make out his surrounding at first for it was dark except for a small lamp that was on. He was in what was his and Phoebe's old room. Oh great...just when he's getting over her.  
  
He sat up and the room started to spin. He laid back down.  
  
"Don't try to move Balthazar" said someone walking in.  
  
Once his vision came back together he recognized her.  
  
"Seer" he murmured. "What happened?"  
  
"Your lady trapped The Charmed Ones" said The Seer. "She saved you"  
  
"Oh" was all Cole could say. He didn't really want to talk for his head was pounding. He put his hand on it and felt a bandage. "What will you do to them?"  
  
"That's up to her" said The Seer. "She was right about them coming and trying to vanquish you. You two formed that successful plan and now nothing should stand in your way of becoming the new Source"  
  
He groaned. No the old Source was still alive. He didn't want to take over the throne. Once The Seer was gone he would vanquish himself. He liked that. He just didn't want to suffer anymore.  
  
"Well you're lady is here" said The Seer. "We'll talk later about what to do with her. I'll leave you now"  
  
She bowed and he kept his eyes close. He felt a presence near him. Watching him with cold dark eyes. Of course he didn't open his eyes yet. She watched curiously almost anxious. She was still wearing her outfit from earlier.  
  
"I guess I owe you a thanks" he said not opening his eyes. After a moment he spoke again. "But no I don't. You should have let me die"  
  
She said nothing. "We did what we planned and now deliver me my payment"  
  
Cole opened his eyes. That voice...  
  
"Deliver me Shax"  
  
Cole looked at the woman, the one that saved him and he wished he didn't open his eyes. He went pale.  
  
Piper Halliwell  
**_  
A/N: Whoo-hoo! Hope you like the first chapter. I had this idea during my three day trip. I'm still working on My One and Only, and Forbidden so don't worry. Well you know the drill... 


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Chapter 2  
  
"If you're not feeling well we can always talk tomorrow" said Piper staring at him intensely.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cole.  
  
"We can talk when you're feeling better" she said humbly.  
  
"No we'll talk now" shouted Cole as he sat up.  
  
She didn't flinch.  
  
"The all mighty Balthazar as touchy as ever" said Piper shaking her head.  
  
"This is not funny" said Cole. "You hate me"  
  
"Yeah I do" said Piper matter a factly. "You passed me over for Phoebe"  
  
"I don't understand" said Cole frowning.  
  
Piper sighed. "You must have hit your head too hard"  
  
"Why did you save me?" asked Cole.  
  
"I'm your freaking mistress Cole" said Piper disgustedly. She laughed quietly. "There was a time where I loved you, I broke up with Leo. He doesn't know about us"  
  
"Us there can't be an us" said Cole.  
  
Piper laughed and stood up. She walked to the large window. It was new to Cole. It must have been added.  
  
"I've been trying to save you and Phoebe" said Piper. "For a long time. Then I was captured and The Source did something to me. I've killed people due to my anger of what happened to Prue"  
  
"Killed?" asked Cole. "No not you"  
  
Piper nodded still no emotions in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah Cole" said Piper. "Three innocents. So I can't judge you or Phoebe"  
  
"You shouldn't be here" said Cole. "It's not for you"  
  
"You think you're happy here?" asked Piper.  
  
Cole looked down.  
  
"After Prue died I turned myself into a warrior" said Piper. "I'm not the same woman I was before and you know that"  
  
"How did we come to be?"  
  
"There is no we as you said" said Piper. "I'm fed up with trying to save us"  
  
"Alright what about before?"  
  
She looked at him weirdly. "Maybe I should call the Seer"  
  
"NO" cried Cole fearfully. "She's going to do bad things"  
  
"Well duh" said Piper. "She's evil"  
  
"She's trying to make me the new Source" said Cole.  
  
"That's been Balthazar's goal" said Piper. "Look you were so fed up with Phoebe's behavior that you started having other women. I drink all the time and one time I got drunk. I thought you were Leo you were so desperate for someone knew that we had a one nighter"  
  
"Is that when The Source kidnapped you?" asked Cole.  
  
"No that's when you brought me to him" said Piper coldly.  
  
There was ringing in his eyes he could hear his blood rushing. He felt so ashamed.  
  
"Don't apologize" said Piper. "I told you to"  
  
"That doesn't excuse it" said Cole.  
  
"You're right" said Piper looking outside. "It doesn't. You ruined my life and now I'm set to be your new wife. I'm evil now. The Source's creation"  
  
Cole watched her as she left.  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
Next morning  
  
Cole woke up to a nice hot smell someone was washing him with a washcloth. He opened his eyes to see Kayla bathing him. He pushed her hands away.  
  
"What are you doing how did I get in here?"  
  
"I shimmered you out of your clothes and into the bath silly" said Kayla.  
  
"I didn't tell you to do that" snapped Cole.  
  
"I always do it" said Kayla.  
  
"Leave now Kayla" said Piper standing by the door. She had a look of kill in her eyes.  
  
Kayla sneered and walked by Piper.  
  
"The new bitch of the house" said Kayla. "How lovely"  
  
She left the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks I can't stand her" said Cole leaning into the hot tub. His muscles were aching.  
  
"You're not the same" said Piper leaning against the door.  
  
"Of course I'm the same evil and delusional demon" said Cole washing his hair. "Do you live here?"  
  
"Yes" said Piper. "In my old room. I have to go, breakfast is in five minutes so hurry up"  
  
Cole nodded and Piper walked out the bathroom. The Seer handed her a drink.  
  
"Your tonic" said The Seer.  
  
Piper drank it without hesitation. "Keep watch on him he's acting weird. I can't have him messing up my plans to become The Source"  
  
The Seer bowed.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Cole came down wearing a gray suit.  
  
He saw a row of guards including Darryl standing beside the table. Piper was sitting on one end wearing dark blue jeans and a navy blue tank. Cole sat on the other end where a newspaper was waiting for him. The guards lifted off the covers of their plates to reveal eggs, bacon, biscuits and a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole.  
  
Piper lifted an eyebrow and went back to eating.  
  
"Tonight is another party" said Piper. "The Source will be by so we have to look our best"  
  
"What happened to Leo?" asked Cole.  
  
"I took care of him last night" said Piper coldly.  
  
"Y...you killed him?" asked Cole shockingly.  
  
"No I took care of him" said Piper. "Don't worry your bruised head about it"  
  
Cole shook his head lightly. The Seer was eyeing him curiously...  
  
**_Something is very wrong, she thought.  
_**  
She was determined to get Piper on the throne then kill her and Cole and take it for herself.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3,4,5

Falling 3 

Cole slightly knocked on Piper's door that night. He could hear laughter downstairs and sighed. This reality was all wrong and he wanted out.

Damn Avatars

"Piper it's me" said Cole.

The door swung open and Piper opened the door with a robe on. Her hair was in dark curly locks and her makeup was on. Cole cleared his throat.

"Come in I'm not ready yet" said Piper.

Cole walked in. The room did not look the same. There was a 4 poster bed with black curtain and he could see red satin sheets on the bed. The paint was also red. This was not Piper's style at all.

"So what do you want?" asked Piper taking off her robe non-chalantly. Cole was glad she at least had a slip on.

"I came to get you for the party" said Cole. "The Source should be here soon"

"Oh goody" said Piper rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what you did with Leo and your sisters?"

"Paige and Phoebe are no longer here" said Piper. "They have received a warning. They are trying to make a living or whatever out in that disastrous city. If any of them come near here they die and I kill them"

"And Leo?" asked Cole trying to ignore the loyalty in her voice and the coldness behind it.

"Leo's 'up there'" said Piper. "He wouldn't even kiss me goodbye. He said I was disgusting and I wasn't his Piper"

"Piper this is unlike you" said Cole as Piper slipped on the sassy, long red dress with a slit.

"That's becoming your theme song" said Piper.

Cole got up and grabbed her arms. He turned her around looking at her face.

"What happened to the food loving, sister loving, demon ass kicking loving Piper?" asked Cole. "The Eldest, the leader, the witch!"

"Keep your voice down" said Piper. "She's gone live with it"

They heard a knock at the door. Cole let go of her.

"What?" called Piper.

"The Source is awaiting you two downstairs" said The Seer. "He has your payment"

"We'll be down" said Piper. She turned to Cole her voice dripping with coldness. "Now don't pull any of your antics down there. You are Balthazar, not Cole, not some half-human. Stop trying to be a hero all the time. We're going to be married tomorrow night and then you will become The Source and I your Queen, got it?"

Cole nodded slowly. He stood up and Piper put her arm around his and they walked out the bedroom. Piper cleared her throat as they descended down the stairs.

Cole cringed as he saw The Source. His face fully in view and he could feel the evil radiating off of him.

"Balthazar, Piper how demented you two look" said The Source.

Piper bowed and Cole had half a nerve to stand her up. He also bowed with her and they stood straight up.

"Tonight we celebrate" said The Source. "With the capture of the remaining Charmed Ones and that whitelighter"

"My payment" said Piper.

"Yes my dear" said The Source touching her chin.

The Source stepped aside. "Bring it in"

A large slab was wheeled in and Shax was chained to it. He struggled against the chains. Someone brought Cole a glass of whisky. He took it and took a drink before wondering what was going to happen.

"It's a shame for you to kill the one that was the first to successfully kill a Charmed One but I supposed you deserve revenge" said The Source sighing.

Piper let go of Cole and walked to the middle of the circle facing the struggling demon.

"Go ahead Piper, kill him" said The Source.

Piper raised her hands and electricity shot out of her hands to the demon shocking him. Cole watched in horror as Piper was torturing this demon. Granted Shax did deserve this but nothing but hate and anger was radiating off of Piper.

Piper was breathing heavily. All she saw was Shax being shocked and shaking on the slab. She put her hands down.

"Sword" she breathed. Darryl handed her a sword and she walked up to Shax. Cole had enough of this. He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Piper stop" said Cole.

"Get off me Balthazar" said Piper coldly. "Or Shax won't be the only one beheaded"

"Balthazar!" cried The Source. "What are you doing?"

Cole turned and looked at The Source. Then back at Piper. He would talk to her again upstairs. He slowly let go of her wrist, then walked backwards. Piper met his eyes and nodded. Then she quickly turned swinging the sword in the air and bringing it slightly down and through Shax's neck, beheading him. His head rolled on the floor stopping at Cole's feet and then it exploded in flames.

"Let's get this party started!" cried Piper. "Music!"

The music came back on and Cole walked to the garden confused. He went outside needing fresh air. Piper was a killer, a murdered. Just like him. All about the kill, serving The Source. She would have been the last person to abandon her sisters and now she threw them out on the streets. Cole knew what he must do.

He had to find Phoebe and Paige.

Cole turned when he heard high heels on the pavement. Piper punched him in the jaw.

"What is your problem?" asked Piper. "What is wrong with you? Are you sick? Don't tell me your human side is taking over"

"Piper this is crazy you are crazy" said Cole. "We have to get out of here. This world is not real. I created this world to get Phoebe back. For Paige to be dead. This is all wrong"

"Cole stop it!" cried Piper. "You need to be in bed you hit your head way too hard"

"Piper please believe me" pleaded Cole. "You need your sisters to vanquish The Source. The Source is already vanquished in the real world. You're married to Leo and expecting your first child. Phoebe's an advice columnist, Paige is still annoying and alive and she completes The Charmed Ones"

Piper put a hand on her hand and walked towards the roses.

"I can't get pregnant" said Piper slowly.

"But you do" said Cole. "You can have that happiness I just don't know how to reverse this"

They heard people approaching them.

"He is acting very weird my liege" said The Seer who was walking with The Source and two guards.

The guards grabbed Cole who struggled against the tight hold.

"What are you doing?" asked Piper angrily.

"He is not well, my lady" said The Seer. "We don't want anything to mess up tomorrow night"

"He doesn't need that" said Piper. "Leave him alone"

"Need what!" cried Cole.

"Piper my sweet he'll be all fine by tomorrow morning" said The Source. "He needs to be healed"

Piper nodded and sighed.

"Piper!" cried Cole. "This is not real!"

Piper turned away as everyone flamed away. She looked up at the stars, smiled slightly and walked back in the party.

Falling 4

Piper paced early morning in her room for Cole to return. Of course she was worried. She needed him to become the new Source. She needed him to kill The Old Source for that to happen. Or The Power of Three.

The door opened and The Seer walked in with Cole walking sleepily in behind her.

"Cole?" called Piper.

"He's fazed, my lady" said The Seer. "Some rest should get him back on his feet"

"I don't know why you had to drug him" said Piper as Cole made his way slowly to the bed.

"Don't worry he'll be fine by tonight" said The Seer. "He shouldn't be rambling now. You must get ready for tonight, my lady"

"No I'm going to stay here" said Piper. "Leave"

"But my lady..."

"Go!"

The Seer bowed and left the room.

Piper walked over to Cole who was just sitting staring at the wall. He was in a trance. She waved her hand in front of his face and sighed.

"Ok tonight can still go smoothly" said Piper.

"Kill The Source" mumbled Cole.

"What?" asked Piper.

Cole looked up at her shaking his head.

"We were planning to kill The Source, right?"

"Yes" said Piper. "So that you could become the Source and rule the Underworld"

"Right" said Cole. "But you need the Power of Three"

"The Seer is going to help with The Hallow and then with the power I have plus conjuring my ancestors it should work"

"You think your ancestors are going to help you get your demonic husband a seat on the throne"

"No I think they'll help me cause The Source will kill me in due time and you too" said Piper. "First you need rest. The Seer injected you with something and probably hypnotize you too. So get some sleep"

Cole nodded and took off his shoes then slid under the covers and fell asleep.

Piper quietly left the room and met with The Seer.

Meanwhile in the room Cole opened his eyes and got up. Taking a deep breath he then shimmered away.

Outside

Phoebe was wearing some ratty faded jeans and an oversized dirty blue shirt. Paige was still wearing her clothes from before. They were walking around quietly lost in thought. Paige was trying to think of a way to get Piper out of that house and vanquish Cole. They didn't have Cole's skin so they had no way of making the potion. Leo was no where to be found.

Paige glanced at Phoebe. Her eyes were empty glistened with tears. Phoebe had been crying for the past two days like she couldn't stop.

Was it relief? Worry? Sadness? Because she lost Piper? Or Cole?

All Paige wanted to do was go home and she figured the only way to do that was to kill the creator.

Paige tightened her fist as she thought of him. The only one to cause her so much trouble, so much anguish. Her sister was dead inside because of him and now her other sister was trapped by him.

Paige looked to Phoebe again who had her arms crossed and the tears were falling more freely. They didn't know how long they have been walking but it has been awhile. They were afraid to sleep, afraid to go anywhere in fear of demons finding them. It was now a demon world with few witches. Evil ruled, evil took over the manor controlled the nexus.

She wanted to go back home, to her happy sisters, her brother in law, and her unborn niece. She didn't want to stay in this hell whole.

"Phoebe everything will be okay" said Paige. "We'll kill Cole and this world will be reversed. You'll be dating Jason and working at The Bay Mirror and Piper will be back"

"How do I know that's true" said Phoebe softly as she continued walking. "Maybe this world you speak of is a lie. Maybe you're a demon Piper and Cole sent to watch me. Is that it?"

"No Phoebe I'm your sister okay" said Paige. "That's one thing you have to definitely believe"

"I don't have to believe anymore" said Phoebe. "If it weren't for you I would be still with Cole"

Paige stopped and gaped at her. "You still love him but..."

Phoebe looked down and looked at Paige. "I rather be dead now then be out here"

"Yeah and if you would have stayed with him you would be" said Paige. "This is not my sister. You used to be strong and now you're weak"

"No I'm not" said Phoebe.

"Weak and pathetic" said Paige. "You're not worthy to be a Charmed One"

Phoebe slapped her. Paige held her cheek and smiled. "Ready to get vanquishing"

"Definitely" said Phoebe.

Suddenly Cole shimmered in front of them.

"Hi"

A/N: What do you think? Twists and turns to come soon!!Trust me this story isn't what you are expecting...

Chapter 5

"Oh you got to be kidding me" said Paige.

"I'm not here to hurt you" said Cole.

"That's funny coming from you" said Phoebe.

"Piper's in trouble" said Cole.

"Yeah she's with you" said Paige. She spotted a piece of glass on the ground then looked to Cole.

"Look I want to be out of here as much as you Paige but it's not happening until I find the Avatar" said Cole.

"No Cole the problem is you" said Paige. "You have to die"

Cole looked to Phoebe who was quiet.

"Don't even look at her" said Paige.

Cole looked at Paige coldly. "We'll save Piper you just take us to her"

"It's not that easy" said Cole. He shook his head having an odd feeling. His head was tingling and he felt sick all of a sudden.

Paige took this as a chance. She grabbed up the piece of glass and aimed for Cole's hand but Phoebe grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Well I can't trust you two" said Cole. "Maybe you don't want to save Piper"

"Tell us how" said Phoebe avoiding Paige's hard glare.

"Tonight is our wedding" said Cole clearing his throat. "She wants to kill The Source then but she can't do it without the power of three"

"This may be a trap" said Phoebe. "And why should we trust you"

"Cause why would I have you come tonight when I can just kill you two right now" said Cole.

"Maybe it's another one of your insane games" said Paige.

"Well will you take the chance of having Piper killed?" asked Cole. "I have to go. Dark Wedding you know where to go"

At those last words he looked at Phoebe who broke eye contact with him. Cole shimmered away.

"What should we do?" asked Phoebe.

Paige sighed. "Go save our sister"

Suddenly she remembered what happened a few moments earlier.

"Why did you stopped me from slicing his skin?" asked Paige walking in front of her.

"I...I don't know" said Phoebe. "I just didn't want him hurting you. You said you didn't have powers"

Somehow Paige didn't believe her...

Manor

"Where were you?" asked Piper from the shadows as soon as Cole shimmered in.

"I needed some fresh air" said Cole.

"So how's Paige and Phoebe?"

"How would I know?" asked Cole.

"Don't lie to me" said Piper sharply. "You went to them didn't you"

"Why would I do that they almost killed me" said Cole.

"If it weren't for me always remember that" said Piper.

She walked up to him pushing him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Cole as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Getting ready for tonight" said Piper.

"Piper stop it" said Cole pushing her hands away from him.

Piper's eyes flashed angrily. "You promised me"

"Promised you what!" cried Cole angrily.

He was angry about not knowing what was going on and what was with Piper.

"You promised to give me a child" said Piper.

Cole shook his head. "I won't sleep with you"

"You still love Phoebe don't you"

Cole looked away. "No I don't. I hate all three of you and what you did to me"

"Look Cole we're stuck here" said Piper. "We choose evil, got that!"

"I didn't choose anything I was brought up like this" said Cole angrily. "You choose this and why you did I don't know. To get Shax. Well sweetie there were other ways to do it"

Piper punched him. Cole moved his jaw and walked towards the door.

"You want this life Piper" said Cole. "You can have it but I'm getting out of here"

Piper grabbed Cole. "You have to be at the wedding so we can vanquish The Source"

"Oh and so you can become the new Source" challenged Cole. "I'm not stupid Piper. I know what you and The Seer are trying to do and you're not dragging me into it"

"You're already in it" said Piper. "You are different. You're not from here. Paige was telling the truth"

"Well she's finally got it" said Cole coldly.

"You still have to help me. It's kill or be killed" said Piper. "I'm an assassin now and I'm going to be The new Source. The Underworld needs a female leader"

"No the power of three needs their leader" said Cole. "And that's you"

"Talk to my sisters again Balthazar and I'll kill you" threatened Piper.

She kissed him and shoved him away. Then she exited their bedroom...

A/N: How'd you like? Please review. Oh and also I have a new message board up and an RPG going on and I need more people to be casted. So please register and post. Lots of avatars to choose from!! Become a member today...Features Charmed,Profiler,and Nip/Tuck. Go to my profile and click on homepage it will take you right there. Thanks...


End file.
